Fate's Powder
by Jumping Jellybeans
Summary: **DISCONTINUED**Usagi, the Outer Senshi, and Rei, are transported to the Gundam dimension, and the only way back is to find the same powder that brought them there.
1. Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fate's Powder  
Prolouge (revised)  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I have come to the depressing conclusion that I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Author's Notes: ATTENTION! This was going to be a joint fic with Silver Shadows, so bits and pieces of the Prolouge and Chapter One was her idea. Oh yeah, Hotaru is 13, Usagi and Rei are 14, Haruka and Michiru are 18, and all the G-boys are 15. Also, I am very new at this crossover thing, so please don't send me any FLAMES.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Usagi, hurry up!" Rei yelled, as Usagi dragged her luggage out of her house, "We haven't got all day!"  
  
"Rei-chan! Stop being so mean!" Usagi yelled back, putting her luggage in the trunk of the mini-van Haruka was driving.  
  
Usagi, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were going on a week-long trip to a small resort west of Tokyo. Origanally, the rest of the Inner Senshi and Setsuna, were invited to come along to but they were all busy. Minako had two very important volleyball matches coming up and she needed to practice with her team, Makoto was a special guest for a cooking show, Ami needed to be at a chess tournament, and Setsuna needed to attend a fashion show.  
  
"Usagi, you knew I wanted the back seat!!" Rei yelled, as Usagi scrambled into the back seat.  
  
"Too bad, Rei-chan, you were too slow." Usagi stuck her tounge out at Rei and blew a raspberry.  
  
"Rei you can have the back seat on the way back, right Usagi-chan?" Hotaru said softly.  
  
"I guess so." Usagi said sullenly.  
  
Up front...  
  
"Remember, Haruka," Michiru looked meaningfully at Haruka from the passenger seat, "The highway is not a racetrack."  
  
"Hai." Haruka grumbled.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Haruka-chan, what's our room number?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We're rooms 215 and 216." Haruka answered, glancing at a sheet of paper in her hand as they dragged their suticases through the lobby.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"I like it." Usagi said, dropping her suitcase on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, it's not half bad." Rei agreed, putting her suitcase down on the floor next to Usagi's, "Who wants the sofa bed in this room?" Rei asked.  
  
"I do!" Usagi claimed it.  
  
Rooms 215 and 216 were both suites (you know two rooms). Hotaru entered the second room and claimed the bed on the left. Rei was left with the bed on the right. Usagi unfolded the sofa bed and plopped down on top of it. she grabbed the remote and began flipping throught the channels.  
  
"Hey, Rei!" Usagi yelled, as she found an interesting channel, "Here's some old mansion open to the public. And best of all, it's free. It used to belong to the widow who's will they found a month ago. She wanted it made open to the public. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"That's nice, Usa-chan." Rei said as she came out of the other room in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, "Why don't you change before we go?"  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
Haruka parked in front of the mansion and everyone got out of the van. People were entering and exciting everywhere, since there were five different exits.  
  
"All right, let's go!" Usagi disappeared into the building.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and entered the hotel-like mansion. They spread out and began searching for her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Usagi had found a small, dusty room connected to the master bedroom. The room was filled with a silvery light coming from a small shimmering bottle sitting on one of the small tables. Curious, she picked up the bottle and pulled out the cork stopper, then she preceeded to dump out its contents onto her hand. Silver powder came out in a steady flow, filling the palm of her hand. Usagi gave the bottle a last tap and out fell a tightly rolled up sheet of paper. Unknown to Usagi, it was a spell that would activate the powder. Usagi unrolled the piece of paper with one hand and began to read it out loud.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Any luck?" Michiru asked everyone as they met at the doorway.  
  
"Let's check the second floor." Rei suggested, and they all headed up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Look, there she is!" Hotaru shouted, pointing into the master bedroom where she could see part of one of Usagi's pigtails.  
  
Everyone ran into the bedroom.  
  
"Usagi, there you are!" Rei all but shouted.  
  
Usagi had just finished the last word of the spell and she was so startled that she jumped a good five inches into the air. The powder flew up higher than her and fell down in a silvery rain. It landed on all five girls who stood blinking. There was a moment of silence before the powder was activated... 


	2. Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fate's Powder  
Chapter One  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I have come to the depresssing conclusion that I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Author's Notes: ATTENTION! In this story Usagi and the girls can mind talk with each other. Also, which Gundam they land in doesn't necessarily mean that's who they're gonna be with. For example, Usagi will land in Heero's Gundam because Heero's basically leader and so is she. Oh yeah, here are the Gundams each Senshi lands in.  
  
Usagi-Wing Zero  
Rei-Altron (Nataku)  
Michiru-Sandrock  
Haruka-Heavy Arms  
Hotaru-Deathscythe Hell (I'll be using Deathscythe)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Usagi's mouth formed an O of surprise as she saw the others disappear. Then, she was jerked into a whirling tunnel of light and she was in for a roller coaster ride. Just as abruptly as it had begun, it stopped. Her eyes widened, she was in the middle of space, the stars around her twinkled and glittered. All was silent for a minute, before she was thrown back into the whirling tunnel. After a few mintues of being tossed around in the tunnel, she was thrown out for good onto a hard seat. She was in a big machine full of controls and buttons. She felt a strange link between her and the machine she was in. The words 'Wing Zero' kept popping up in her head, so she deduced that the machine she was in was called Wing Zero.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light in a big, green machine (Nataku) attrackted her attention. A girl with long black hair and violet colored eyes was dumped out of the light.  
  
'Rei!' she sent her thought across the room to her, 'Are you okay?'  
  
'I'm fine.' Rei answered, 'The others are here too, look.'  
  
Usagi looked at the other machines and saw Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru appear.  
  
Outside of the room...  
  
All five G-boys froze in mid-step as they heard their Gundams power up. They rushed back into the room and all five jaws dropped and hit the floor as they saw each Gundam break free of their restraints. The Gundams walked over to the middle of the room and huddled together like a bunch of school girls gossiping.  
  
In the Gundams...  
  
'You guys, is it just me, or do you all feel linked to this big metal suit we're in?' Usagi questioned.  
  
'It's not just you, Usa-chan.' Michiru spoke, 'My mirror shows me that that all of us have some sort of pshcalogical link to these Gundam things. And, since this deminsion is out of Setsuna's reach, the only way to get back is to find that same exact powder. Usa-chan, can you remember the spell you were reading?'  
  
'Um, no.' Usagi said sheepishly, 'Shouldn't we like get out of these things?'  
  
'Hai, we have much explaining to do.' Hotaru looked at the group of boys staring at them.  
  
As soon as all the girls jumped off the Gundams, Heero pulled out his gun.  
  
"Omae o koruso." Heero said in a montone voice and fired at Usagi.  
  
Usagi froze, as the bullet came speeding at her. Suddenly, her vision of the oncoming bullet was blocked as a big metal hand was placed in front of her face. The bullet bounced off harmlessly.  
  
"Our Gundams are being controlled by weak onnas?!?!" shrieked Wufei.  
  
Haruka headed angrily towards Wufei her fist drawn back, ready to give him a knockout punch. Suddenly, he was swept into the air by a giant metal hand.  
  
"Nataku, what are you doing?!?!" Wufei yelled, as Altron picked him up.  
  
Everyone looked at Rei who was fuming. Usagi rushed over to Rei.  
  
"Rei-chan, that's enough!" Usagi shook her finger at Rei, Usagi glanced at Wufei who was screaming 'Bloody Murder'.  
  
"But Usa-chan." Rei argued, "He's with the guy who nearly killed you!" Rei glared in Heero's direction.  
  
"Rei-chan, you can hardly blame him, I mean wouldn't you try to kill someone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"Yes." Rei said reluctanctly.  
  
"Then he has nothing to do with this! Put him down!" she pointed at Wufei.  
  
"Fine." Rei grumbled, and Atron slowly lowered Wufei.  
  
Heero, meanwhile, had loaded more bullets into his gun, and he began firing at all of the girls in rapid succesion. Each Gundam bent down to protect the Senshi that they had a link to, all except Wing Zero. Usagi ran behind Rei for protection, so Wing Zero bent down and picked up Heero. Heero kept aiming bullets at the five girls, until he ran out. Grumbling, he tried in vain to reach his pocket to draw out another gun.  
  
"That's enough Wing Zero." Usagi came out from behind Rei, Wing Zero's head turned towards her direction, "I said that's enough, put him down." Usagi placed her hands on her hip.  
  
Wing Zero seemed to sigh before lowering Heero.  
  
"Heero, don't." Quatre said, as Heero stuck his hand in his pocket, "They haven't done anything bad to us so far, right guys?" he turned towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Well..." Duo trailed off, glancing at Wufei, "...except for Wu-man," Wufei glared at him, "they haven't harmed us."  
  
"Maxwell!!!!" Wufei glared at Duo, "How MANY times do I need to tell you!?!? Don't call me Wu-man!!!!"  
  
Two hours, and many gunpoints, later...  
  
"See, we didn't mean to land in your big fighting machines." Usagi explained.  
  
"Gundams." growled Wufei.  
  
"Well, since you don't have any place to stay, why don't you stay with us?" Quatre offered.  
  
"Quatre, have you gone mad!!!" shrieked Wufei, "You're letting these weak onnas stay with us!?!?"  
  
"Actually, it's not that bad, if you consider Relena living with us. Isn't that right, Wu-man?" Duo grinned.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!" yelled Wufei.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"So, here's a map of my mansion." Quatre said, handing each of the girls seven sheets of paper (one sheet for each floorplan).  
  
"Um, do any of you have a highlighter?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"Here, Usagi." Haruka handed her one.  
  
"Great, so the kitchen is on the third floor." Usagi flipped through her sheets of paper, taking the highlighter, she shaded it in, "Thanks, Haruka. If you need me, I'll be in the arcade."  
  
"Actually, Usagi, Quatre's taking us shopping." Rei said, "We need to get some clothes remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, we better get the other guys." Usagi said, heading towards the training room where Wufei was bound to be.  
  
"Why?" Quatre asked curiously.  
  
"Who else is going to hold our bags?"  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Weak onna!!!" yelled Wufei, as he stumbled around with all of Usagi's purchases.  
  
"Be quiet." Usagi glared angrily at him, putting another bag on the growing pile Wufei was holding, "Hurry up, we still need to get you a new wardrobe."  
  
"Have you gone mad!?!?" Wufei shrieked.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Come on, we need to get back to the others." Usagi dragged Wufei behind her.  
  
"Presenting, Usagi, the shopping queen." Rei grinned, as Usagi came into view.  
  
All of the purchases that Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa were holding didn't even add up to half of what Wufei was holding. All of the G-boys (excluding Wufei) thanked the heavens that Usagi had not dragged them along with her. After Wufei put all of the purchases in the back of the limo, he took out his katana and advanced on Usagi.  
  
"Give me that." Usagi grabbed the katana from him, "You shouldn't carry a sword with you everywhere you go."  
  
"It's not a sword, it's a KATANA!" Wufei yelled angrily.  
  
"Same thing," Usagi said, "You shouldn't carry it around in public. You could hurt someone."  
  
"That's the point!!!" Wufei shrieked, in an outrage, "Give me back my katana!!" 


	3. Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fate's Powder  
Chapter Two  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Author's Notes: I'm glad you're all back! It means you love my story! Please don't send me any FLAMES. Ooooo, thank you for the reviews.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Um, excuse me, miss." Usagi addressed a elderly lady sitting behind a desk right in front of the door, "Do I pick up my schedule here?"  
  
"Yes, of course, may I have your name please?" the lady stood up and opened a large file cabinet beside her desk.  
  
"Usagi Tuskino. I'm new here." Usagi said politely, the lady flipped through a couple folders before handing Usagi a slip of paper.  
  
"Here you go, dear. Have a nice day." the secretary pushed her glasses further up.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi walked out the door and met Hotaru and the others, "See, I told you I could get my schedule right before our first class. I don't see why you guys got yours a week early."  
  
"Whatever, Usagi-chan, hurry up, we're going to be late." Rei said impatiently, "What do you have first?"  
  
"History." Usagi said, straightening her gray uniform, "Who's idea was it to get uniforms?!"  
  
"Some idiot." Duo said, "Come on Usagi, you're with Wufei and me."  
  
Usagi waved good-bye to her friends and followed Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, look it's a picture I drew of you carrying all of Usagi's purchases." Duo grinned, holding up a piece of lined paper.  
  
"You braided baka, how dare you insult me!!! And what did I tell you about calling me Wu-man!!!" Wufei yelled angrily at Duo.  
  
Wufei chased Duo all the way to the History room, where Duo rushed in and hid behind a tall rubber plant.  
  
"Mr. Chang, please take your seat." the teacher said, without even looking up from her desk, "Mr. Maxwell, I suggest you get out from behind that rubber plant and take your seat also."  
  
Usagi stepped into the room and coughed politely.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today, please give her a warm welcome." the teacher stood up and introduced Usagi, "Ms. Tuskino, please take one of the empty seats beside Mr. Chang."  
  
The only empty seats in the room were around Wufei, who was sitting in a box of empty desks.  
  
"I wonder why." Usagi muttered sarcastically, as she took the empty seat to the right of Wufei.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
Usagi glanced at Duo who was drawing something on a piece of lined paper. The teacher was talking about some boring war. Duo crumpled up the piece of paper he had been drawing on, and threw it to Usagi, except he threw it too far and it landed on Wufei's desk. Duo whimpered and sunk below his desk. Wufei glared at him and uncrumpled the sheet of paper. It was a picture of a chibi Wufei, that was horribly drawn. You wouldn't have been able to who it was if it weren't labled 'Wufei'.  
  
"The world has come to an end, Maxwell." growled Wufei, taking out his katana.  
  
Duo, knowing what was good for him, ran. Muttering threats under his breath, Wufei charged at Duo and swept his katana down, attempting to cut off Duo's prized braid. Instead, the katana cut the teacher's pencil cup clean in half.  
  
"Get back here, Maxwell!!!" Wufei yelled, and dashed down to hall after Duo. Wherever Wufei passed, there was bound to be something ruined, long gashes were inflicted on the walls, doors were cut in half.  
  
"Wufei, what did I tell you about bringing your katana into public places!?!?!" Usagi yelled, dashing after Wufei who was on a slashing rampage.  
  
The rest of the class rushed out the door to see what was happening, this was something new. They were greeted by the sight of Usagi wrestling Wufei's prized possesion from him. Usagi glared at Wufei, holding his katana far away from him, she began shaking her finger at Wufei.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave this katana at Quatre's place." Usagi glared angrily at Wufei.  
  
"So, Heero brought his guns." Wufei said sulkily.  
  
"Heero brought his guns!?!?!" shrieked Usagi, she dashed towards the Language Arts room a couple rooms down.  
  
Usagi burst into the room and spotted Heero sitting in a corner hacking, as usual, into some top-secret file on his laptop. He looked up when he heard her burst in, and when he spotted Wufei's katana in her hand, he ran (I know it's very unlike Heero, but hey, it's my fic and Heero doesn't want to lose his guns.). Heero dashed out a second door in the classroom and met Duo, cowering behind another rubber plant. He shoved one of his guns into Duo's hand and shouted, "Keep this out of Usagi's hands!", then he dashed in the opposite direction. Duo stared for a couple seconds before dashing in the opposite direction that Heero took. Usagi glanced at both of them, before deciding that Heero had more guns and was therefore more dangerous. She dashed after Heero and nearly collided with Wufei.  
  
"Where's my katana!!?!" Wufei shrieked when he noticed Usagi empty handed.  
  
"I left it at my last stop." Usagi said, "Move."  
  
"Where was that!?!?" Wufei cried, not moving.  
  
"Language Arts room." Usagi said impationtly, "Oh, no you don't." Usagi grabbed Wufei by the ear as he ran past her.  
  
And so, that was how Rei, Trowa, Quatre, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru found them. Usagi racing down the hall after Heero, Wufei dragged along behind her screaming, "Give me back my katana!?!".  
  
Duo bumped into Heero and asked, "Have you lost her?!"  
  
"No. Come on!" Heero grabbed Duo who was still holding Heero's gun, they raced down the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Heero?" Duo asked as he ran along beside him (by this time, everyone was out of the classroom, watch this once in a lifetime spectacal).  
  
"What?" Heero asked in annonyance, they mad a sharp right turn.  
  
"Can I keep the gun?" 


	4. Chapter Three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fate's Powder  
Chapter Three  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 'Cause if I did, out goes Mamoru and Relena (chucks two figures out the window)  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai for taking so long with this chapter! Anyways, I thank all the readers that have been reviewing my story, I love it! Please continue! Oh yeah, don't send me any FLAMES.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Usagi grumbled unhappily as she let Rei drag her out of bed. She had been dreaming about a land where she could eat everything she liked without gaining an ounce. She had just started on a strawberry creampuff when Rei had dragged her out into the cold morning air.  
  
"Rei, stop it." Usagi mumbled, trying to get back under the thick covers.  
  
"Usagi, it's the Fourth of July, get up for Heaven's sake!" Rei growled, dragging Usagi back out from under the covers, "We need to get ready for the picnic."  
  
"Picnic?" Usagi asked, her interest perked up.  
  
"Yes, pic..." Rei was cut off by a roll of thunder and a flash of lightening, "...nic. So much for that idea." Rei grumbled, as Usagi crawled back under the covers.  
  
"Get up!!!!" Rei finally screeched, effectivly waking her up.  
  
"Alright, I'm up, pyro." Usagi grumbled unhappily as she headed into her bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
Usagi grumbled unhappily as she entered the kitchen. Michiru was at the stove cooking another batch of pancakes, since Duo had finished the first batch all by himself. Usagi grinned slyly as Michiru piled the second batch onto a plate.  
  
"Thanks, Michiru!" Usagi chirped, grabbing the plate from Michiru's hands, "You're a life saver!"  
  
Michiru blinked as she stared at her now empty hands. Grumbling a bit, she turned around to start another batch. Meanwhile, Usagi had dumped, what looked like gallons of maple syrup, onto her pancakes. Wufei who had just walked into the kitchen after meditating, gaped as Usagi shoved twenty or so pancakes down her throat.  
  
"Great, just what we need, another Duo." Wufei sat down as Michiru placed, yet another, batch of pancakes onto the table.  
  
After breakfast...  
  
Usagi and everyone else sat in a circle in one of the very spacious rooms in Quatre's mansion. Usagi was shuffling cards, waiting to hear what game they were going to play.  
  
"How 'bout strip poker?" Duo grinned like a maniac.  
  
"Shut up, you hormone-driven baka." Wufei and everyone else (esp. the girls) shot daggers at Duo who cringed inwardly.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, just a suggestion." Duo said nervously, gulping.  
  
Outside, the rain was coming down in sheets and you would have thought that the ocean had been dumped on to the Sanq Kingdom. There was a crash of thunder and the lights in the room flickered before going out completely. Usagi screamed and latched onto the person closest to her which just happened to be Wufei.  
  
"Weak onna, get off of me!" Wufei yelled in the darkness, attempting to get out of Usagi's death grip.  
  
"Wait, stay here." Quatre said to the group, "I think I have some candles in the cabinet here."  
  
Eveyrone sat still as they heard Quatre getting up. There were a few curses here and there as Quatre bumped into furniture. After what seemed like hours, they heard Quatre open the cabinet on the far side of the room. There were five small clicks, some minor cursing, and than ten more clicks. Everyone saw ten miniscule lights on the opposite side of the room, and they all scrambled towards them, Usagi having let go of Wufei. People everywhere were cursing, but a certain person was cursing louder than the rest.  
  
"Wufei Chang, there are young ears listening!" Michiru shrieked, referring to Hotaru.  
  
"Michiru-mama, I'm thirteen!" Hotaru shouted somewhere in the darkness, "Besides, Haruka-papa says worse in front of me."  
  
Haruka coughed rather loudly, "Hotaru-chan..."  
  
"Oh, I meant, besides, Haruka-papa pays horses in front of me." Hotaru stumbled, Heero could sense her blushing furiously in the darkness.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru yelled, "What did I tell you?!?!"  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
Duo held his candle up to his face, "Hey, isn't this cool? Now, we can tell ghost stories! Neat, huh?"  
  
"You, braided baka, shut up or this candle might just burn that braid of yours!" yelled Wufei, a candlelight nearing Duo.  
  
Hotaru was trying to make her way around the room, when she tripped and stumbled, her candle catching on Duo, since Heero had stepped away when he felt Hotaru's candle headed towards him.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Duo ran around, his pants on flame, "HEEELLLLPPP!!!"  
  
"Thanks for supplying the light, Maxwell." Wufei snickered, as the room brightened.  
  
"Wu-man, this is not funny!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Everyone except Wufei headed towards the kitchen, bumping into each other in the scramble.  
  
Michiru raised and eyebrow before shouting, "Neptune Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!"  
  
There was a flash of green-blue light and she dissapeared. 


	5. Chapter Four

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fate's Powder  
Chapter Four  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing.  
Author's Notes: Hai, I know I really changed Chapter Three, but everything will work out in this chapter. Um, in case you were reading my reviews, some of them may seem off, because they reviewed before I changed the third chapter. The fuku part on the gundams was Silver Shadows' idea.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'Where am I?' Michiru shook her head as she looked in around her surroundings, 'Why am I in Sandrock?'  
  
Michiru looked down at herself and found that she was in her Sailor Neptune form. Shrugging, she headed towards Quatre's mansion.  
  
Quatre's mansion...  
  
**CRASH, tinkle, tinkle**  
  
Sailor Neptune broke the glass window as she spotted Duo running around, still on fire. Duo stopped as he saw Sandrock take out a blaster. Quatre fainted on the spot when he saw Sandrock. Sandrock was now, more feminine (ya know, the, I'm not quite sure how to say this, so forgive me, breasts **blush**). Also, the thing that made Quatre faint was the fact that it was wearing a sailor fuku (think, Neptune's fuku enlargened).  
  
"Murderer!!!" Duo screamed as he was drenched in gallons of salt water.  
  
"Michi-chan!" Usagi squealed as Neptune hopped down from the gundam.  
  
"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Heero's eyes narrowed in suspision as he drew out his gun.  
  
"I'm, Usagi Tuskino, and I work for, me." Usagi said nervously, eyeing the gun that was pointed towards her head.  
  
"Usa-chan, he means my fuku." Neptune sighed.  
  
"Oh, in that case, Senshi, henshin!" Usagi cried, grabbing a brooch from nowhere, "Moon Enternal Make-up!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
There were four flashes of light, pink, deep blue, red, and purple.  
  
Across the city...  
  
"Oooomph." Usagi groaned as she landed roughly in a seat, "Hey, why am I in Altron?! Aren't I supposed to be in Wing Zero?!"  
  
Usagi looked around and spotted Hotaru looking quite confused in Wing Zero, Rei was in Heavy Arms, and last but not least, Haruka was in Death Scythe. They were all in their Senshi uniforms, as was their gundams (their gundams are feminine also). Sighing, they all headed towards Quatre's mansion. They hopped out when they got there all the gundamn pilots had guns trained on them (Duo recovered from near drowning, Quatre was revived.). The lights flickered on as the thunder storm outside subsided.  
  
"Onna, what did you do to my Nataku!!!" Wufei screeched as he spotted Nataku in Sailor Moon's fuku (no wings, only Usa-chan has them).  
  
"Michi-chan, why the change in our Gundams?" Sailor Moon questioned, looking up at Altron.  
  
"I'm not sure, the mirror is blurred." Sailor Neptune answered.  
  
"Hey, babe, nice wings." Duo grinned as he spotted Sailor Moon talking to Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Maxwell, you idiot, they could be with OZ!!" Wufei shot daggers at Duo.  
  
"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Heero asked in a montone voice.  
  
"I am the Bijiou (sp?) Senshi," Sailor Moon started.  
  
"Cut the crap, onna, who are you and who do you work for?" growled Wufei as he advanced with his katana drawn as well as his gun.  
  
"Well, if you would let me finish speaking, maybe you would know!" Sailor Moon glared at Wufei heatedly.  
  
"Look at what you did to my Nataku, I should kill you on the spot, and that is exactly what I'm gonna do!!" Wufei shrieked charging at Usagi, clicking off the gun's safety.  
  
"Silence Glaive..." Sailor Saturn powered up her attack, purple energy forming in her hands, "Surprise!"  
  
"Hot-chan, there was no need to attack, Wufei." Sailor Moon cast a worried look at Wufei who had been rendered unconcious.  
  
"Gomen, Usa-chan." Sailor Saturn hung her head, "I'll heal him."  
  
Sailor Saturn bent down over Wufei and put her hand on his stomach. A purple glow surrounded both of them and in a second's time, Wufei sat up, unharmed. Sailor Saturn stepped back quickly as Wufei picked up his gun and fired.  
  
"Silence Wall!" she shouted quickly, sending out her power.  
  
The bullets hit the purple shield, surrounding the Sailor Senshi, and bounced off harmlessly.  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre yelled, "What on Earth are you doing that for!?"  
  
This of course did not stop Wufei from firing his gun, so Heero and Trowa stepped in.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
Two bullets missed Wufei's head by a millimeter, and the pilot dropped his gun. Sailor Saturn seeing that all harm was past, let down her shield, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Hot-chan!" Sailor Moon cried, supporting the frail girl, she glared angrily at all of the pilots, "Now look what you've done." she snapped letting her anger get the best of her, "You all knew very well that Hotaru was weaker than the rest of us, now, she's pretty much spent, thanks too you." Sailor Moon focused her glare on Wufei.  
  
Wufei stood speechless (oh my gosh, I never thought the day would come!) as Sailor Moon yelled at him.  
  
"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Trowa stated the question this time.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sailor Moon completely ignoring Trowa.  
  
"..." Wufei sat down cross-legged and loaded more bullets into his gun.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
Heero fired a gun, the same time that Sailor Moon did (she pulled one out of her inter-dimensional space pocket, she had one for self-defense, she never was that good at karate). Heero's bullet made a hole in the ceiling, while, Sailor Moon's knocked Wufei's gun out of his hand. Wufei glared angrily at Sailor Moon, before taking out his katana.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
Sailor Moon fired her gun again, knocking Wufei's katana across the room.  
  
"Ahem." Quatre coughed, "If you wouldn't mind, we would like to know who exactally you are, and who you work for."  
  
Wufei glared at Sailor Moon before standing up from his position on the floor, he stepped back towards the G-pilots.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Sailor Moon shot a nasty look at Wufei, "I am the Bijiou (sp?) Senshi, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Sailor Mars."  
  
"Sailor Uranus."  
  
"Sailor Neptune."  
  
"Sailor Saturn." (Hot-chan recovered quickly.)  
  
"Oh wow, the legendary Senshi!" Duo dropped his gun and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from nowhere, "I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and Wufei dragged Duo back to the Gundam pilots.  
  
"But, Wu-man, the Senshi don't work for OZ!" Duo yelled,  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!" 


	6. Chapter Six

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fate's Powder  
Chapter Five  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Author's Notes: Well, I'm not sure how it happened, but this story had turned into part humor. That doesn't mean that there won't be an end, I promise I'll have an ending. Actually, I already have it all thought out, I just have to lead up to that event. Gomen, for taking so long to post this, but this site was down and then there was the code: red virus, well you get the idea. No FLAMES okay?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Maxwell! Onna! Get back here and fight like the weak bakas you are!" Wufei hollered, chasing after a very hyper Duo and Usagi, his katana drawn.  
  
Wufei paused momentarily to rip a feather off the fake chicken sitting on his head. He was wearing a shirt with the picture of a merry farm on it, painted on the back was a couple words reading, 'I am Old MacDonald.'. Usagi and Duo were laughing hysterically as they dashed down the hall.  
  
Hotaru poked her head out of her door to see what all the commotion was about and practically collapsed with laughter. After she regained her posture, she entered the room across the hall.  
  
"Hii-chan?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
'She called me -chan.' Heero thought as he turned around, 'I wonder if...no it couldn't be.' Heero thought half-heartedly, "Hnn."  
  
"Usagi was going to take me to the carnival today, but I'm guessing that she'll be busy for awhile." Hotaru smiled sweetly, "Will you take me?"  
  
"The carnival?" Heero sweat-dropped. (AN: okay, he's really OCC, but it's all gonna work out in the end.)  
  
"Hai. Onegai?" Hotaru gave him big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hnn." Heero answered.  
  
"Great, meet you at the entrance!" Hotaru flashed a big smile before disappearing in a purple blur.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' Heero groaned as he tucked an extra gun into his spandex shorts.  
  
Three Hours later...  
  
"Heero, let's go on that again!" Hotaru said excitedly, dragging Heero back to the roller coaster.  
  
Heero grunted as he stepped into the line. A movement caught his eye and he quickly turned around. He saw a wierd guy step into the line right behind them.  
  
"Come on, Hii-chan (AN: someone told me you spell his name Hiiro. I perfer Heero, but when it comes to nicknames, I'll be using Hii.), we're gonna miss the ride." Hotaru frowned, as the rollercoaster came in.  
  
Heero frowned as he let Hotaru drag him onto into one of the cars. There was something shady about that guy. He would have to keep a close eye on him. The roller coater trudged up the hill and stopped at the top. Heero heard a faint click behind them and he pushed Hotaru down to the bottom of the car as a shot was fired (AN: a gun fight on a roller coaster! what will I think of next!?).  
  
"Hii-chan, what the hell is going on!" shrieked Hotaru as they went down the first hill on the roller coaster.  
  
"Later." Heero growled as he pulled out a gun and fired back at the man, he tossed Hotaru a gun, "Use that if you have too."  
  
The roller coaster ride stopped at the exit gate and Heero jumped out, dragging Hotaru with him.  
  
"This has something to do with the fact you're a gundam pilot, right?" Hotaru demanded as she was dragged into the Tunnel of Love.  
  
"Hai." Heero grunted, he shoved an employee out of his way.  
  
They hopped into one of the heart shaped boats and started through the dimly lit tunnel. Hotaru glanced behind them and spotted at least twenty people hopping into ten different boats.  
  
"Shimatta." Heero cursed as a bullet flew by them, "Hotaru, get out of the boat now." he turned around to fire.  
  
"But, Hii-chan, I can't just leave you here to be chased by these madmen." Hotaru shot back angrily.  
  
"I'll be fine, just go!" Heero growled, firing another shot.  
  
"But, Hii-chan," Hotaru was cut off as Heero pushed her overboard.  
  
"That was mean." Hotaru snapped as she came up sputtering, the boat Heero was in had already started moving away from her.  
  
"GO!" Heero shouted, "Tell the others if it isn't too late already. Get out of here and fast!"  
  
Hotaru sighed dejectedly, "You better get out of this alive or I'll personally make sure you wish you could die a second time!" Hotaru yelled after the disappearing boat, "Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
There was a flash of purple light and she disappeared. Moments later she reappeared in Wing Zero.  
  
'Hotaru, get out of here immediatly!' Usagi pounded the thought into Sailor Saturn's head.  
  
'I'm to late, aren't I?' Sailor Saturn said mournfully, 'I'm never fast enough.'  
  
'Hot-chan, it's not your fault.' Michiru responded, 'Go help Heero. You'll need his help rescuing us.'  
  
'Why is it that no one wants my help?' Sailor Saturn thought dejectedly.  
  
'We do want your help.' Rei answered, 'But you need to help Heero first.'  
  
'Hai, good luck.' Haruka answered as her link with them was cut off.  
  
"Come on Wing Zero." Sailor Saturn directed Wing Zero towards the hidden exit made especially for the Gundams, "Let's go before Heero gets himself killed." 


	7. Author's Note!

NOTE!  
  
Gomen nasai, but I've run out of ideas for this story. This was just a bunch of ideas and humor sewn together to make one really weird fic. I never really expect any reviews. But when I did get some I was pleased and continued it. If you would like to continue this story, please e-mail me at tenshi_no_duo@gundamwing.net or tenshi_no_duo@sailormoon.com  
  
Check out my new fic!  
  
Arigato, minna, for understanding! 


End file.
